tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
1TDaddict432 as "Gwen" (Camp Drama)
18:34 TDaddict432 ~TDaddict4@69.171.235.16 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:34 Hi. 18:34 sorry 18:34 It's fine. 18:34 I pressed backscape 18:34 <@TDIFan13> Yeah 18:34 <@TDIFan13> I hate the backSCAPE button 18:34 haha its okay sometimes 18:34 Hi, TDaddict432. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:35 oh 18:35 am i doing it now 18:35 Yup. 18:35 okay 18:35 one sec 18:35 okay Im 1TDaddict432 18:35 and im trying out for Gwen and Leshandra 18:35 <@TDIFan13> who? 18:36 did I do something wrong 18:36 Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Gwen, and then you can audition for Leshawna right after. 18:36 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:36 yes totally 18:36 Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 18:36 okay 18:36 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:36 not very good unfortunately 18:37 5 18:37 <@TDIFan13> aw D: 18:37 <@TDIFan13> It's okay 18:37 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 18:37 oh Id try to make it as often as I can 18:37 Im kind of a loser so I have nothing else to do haha 18:38 It's alright. 18:38 We'll be your friends. 18:38 :3 18:38 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:38 haha 18:38 thatd be nice 18:38 nope, I love everyone, my brothers gay and my best friend is black 18:38 <@TDIFan13> Awww good for him, it's hard to accept that 18:39 the black or the gay? 18:39 <@TDIFan13> um 18:39 Im kidding :P 18:39 <@TDIFan13> oh okay hahah 18:39 LOL. 18:39 Xd 18:39 <@TDIFan13> ... 18:39 *xD 18:39 Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 18:39 okay 18:39 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:40 hmmm 18:40 Im gonna say yes? 18:40 If so, with with contestant? 18:40 <@TDIFan13> then you've been rejected from the roleplay 18:40 <@TDIFan13> sorryt 18:40 *with which 18:40 <@TDIFan13> sorry* 18:40 <@TDIFan13> hahahaha no I'm kidding 18:40 TDaddict432 ~TDaddict4@69.171.235.16 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:40 ... 18:40 <@TDIFan13> ... 18:40 <@TDIFan13> I was KIDDIN 18:40 <@TDIFan13> DOES 18:40 <@TDIFan13> WHAT 18:40 I hate you. 18:40 <@TDIFan13> NO 18:40 >:( 18:40 <@TDIFan13> HE'S COMING BACK 18:40 <@TDIFan13> WTF Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions